1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ferroelectric memories and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
A conventional ferroelectric memory device is described in Japanese Laid-open patent application HEI 11-191295 (Patent Document 1). In the ferroelectric memory device described in Patent Document 1, reading operations are conducted twice for the same memory cell, a charge read out in the first time is assumed to be data, and a charge read out in the second time is assumed to be a reference, whereby a sense amplifier detects memory cell data.
However, in the conventional ferroelectric memory device described in the Patent Document 1, a sense amplifier needs to be provided for each of the bit lines, and therefore the number of sense amplifiers is considerably increased. As a result, there is a problem in that the circuit area of the ferroelectric memory device increases, and the power consumption increases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide ferroelectric memory devices and electronic apparatuses which can solve the problem described above. This object can be achieved by combining the characteristics set forth in the independent claims in the scope of patent claims. Also, the dependent claims further define advantageous concrete examples of the present invention.